Elemental Surprise
by Werewolflover1997
Summary: Smelling a scent that made my stomach tighten and my legs clench together I looked up and into the emerald eyes of the panting beast in front of me. "Mine," it snarled before lunging at me. I screamed.
1. Chapter 1

**I apologize to my readers for not putting up more chapters. So I am going to rewrite this story. This is not like TallulahBelle's Elemental except that there are elementals and elemental families other than that it is ALL mine.**

**Except for the characters which are owned by Stephanie Meyer.**

**B POV**

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Be-_

My first day as a senior of Forks High, fucking excellent. Not. Clutching my pounding forehead I let out a groan and roll out of bed to head to the bathroom that is in my room to start the day. The place is like a prison only instead of having 24/7 guards around the place and custodians, who actually clean Forks has only two janitors, who do a shitty job and teachers, who let students bloody themselves up to the brink of death and have students break up the fights.

Stepping into the bathroom I see my reflection. _God,I look hideous._ My hair is a mess, my eyes are red looking like I have two pink eyes, and have sleep crust underneath them both, my lipstick is smeared and my liner is running. That's what I get for getting smashed._  
_

I go to the shower and turn on the shower and then go back to the sink to turn on the cold water, while grabbing my toothbrush with my other hand. After basically scrubbing my gums off, I blow out an air of minty fresh breath and flash my beautiful, white teeth in the mirror._  
_

I strip and head into the shower with dread knowing it is the start school school day.

Stepping out of the shower I saw something move out my peripheral vision and immediately threw up my shield knocking the person to the floor. In panic I ran towards the door only to trip on the body. I throw out my shield to stay steady and it crashed to my left boob. I let out a yelp which caused the person on the floor to break out outrageous laughter.

I huff and pull a towel angrily from the rack to cover myself before helping up my hysterical friend, Angela,from the floor. "You...should have...seen...your face...and your... BOOB!", she said inbetween gasps of laughter.

I frown not seeing her trying to scare me to death and my boob getting crushed so funny. "Why are you here aren't you supposed to be with Ben," I asked confused because ever since she mated I haven't see her and Ben apart.

"He's downstairs with your dad and I am here to do your hair only God knows how many times you burned yourself," Angela said with a goofy smile on her face, while looking at my boobs.

I roll my eyes," Just hurry up I hate when you stare at my boobs", I said covering up more.

Walking out the bathroom with me following, she said," They are just so small".

"Hey! A 34B is not small," I said frustrated about her jibes towards my breasts.

"Pfff".

I roll my eyes at her childish behavior and and sit on my bed for her to get started.

Fifteen minutes later I have big, mahogany curls cascading down my back to end at my waist. "It's a shame you have such beautiful hair and you don'teven know how to style it, what a waste", Angela sighed with a wistful look on her face.

I giggle and head into my closet to get dressed not wanting Angela to make fun of my 'small' boobs. I come out the closet with a white tank, black skinny jeans with a white rainbow studded belt and a black fedora on my head.

Angela snorts at me,"Since when have you done anything normal", making a hand gesture towards my hat.

I giggle," I am original, babe". I head over to my dresser putting on my black fingerless gloves and jewelry. I pick up some clear lip gloss, putting on a generous amount before placing it in my back pocket, and three sprits of Rihanna's Rebl Fleur.

I turn and really saw Angela her dark brown hair was flat ironed showing off the delicate features of her face and I look down at her body to see that she's wearing white capris showing off her toned legs, placed in white sneakers, and a purple babydoll tee that brought out her hazel eyes hidden behind black rimmed glasses. She looked cute and I told her so.

"Thanks Ben appreciated it," she said with a saucy grin.

"I don't want to listen to your sexscapes with Ben," I shuddered. She started to head to the door and I looked at her confused. "Where are you going?"

"Downstairs," she said plainly and headed out the door. I looked at her confused as to why would she break our conversation to go downstairs. I picked up my book bag and Doc Martens chasing after Angela. Where I found her on the couch snuggling up with a purring Ben.

"Damn Ben you sound like a cat in heat," I laughed enjoying the way his face brightened. Angela glared, "Well Bella you'll soon have to deal with the same thing in a while". I glared back her and she smiled knowing she hit a nerve, "Bitch".

"Bella c'mon and eat breakfast," my mom said from the kitchen. My eyes widened in fear off what awaited in the kitchen.

It was worst than I thought. A plate of burned sausage, rubbery eggs and toast so burnt I wondered that she had set it on fire. I continued staring at my plate with disgust wondering what I did to deserve this torture.

"Bella eat before your food gets cold," Mom said in a tired voice from Dad's lap. It was so usual to see them like this that it wasn't uncomfortable for me to see them like this.

I looked at Dad with a pleading look and I saw his mustache twitch in amusement. "Renee how about you go upstairs and go back to sleep you look pretty tired".

Mom yawned an okay and came over to me and gently kissed my head," Don't cause trouble,Bella and have good day. Love you."

"I love you, too Mom".

"And eat your breakfast I don't want people to think we starve you here,"she said always thinking what others think.

I didn't say anything since I hate lying. It always makes me feel dirty.

"How about you go before she comes down again. I'll get rid of the food," Dad said chuckling slightly.

I smiled,"Love you, Dad," I said giving him a peck on his scruffy cheek.

"Love you, too Bells" was all I heard before heading in the living room and out the Door trailing behind Ben and Angela._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**B POV**

I pull up to Forks High in my black 2013 Jaguar F-Type and I take in the view. Looking around I see the small town people chatting it up to one another on their beat car trucks, while the elementals are leaning against their expensive cars. A flaFHA of yellow catches my eyes and I am met with the sight of a canary yellow Porshe Turbo and the cold ice blue eyes of Alice Cullen.

If you did a background check on Alice Cullen you could see that all she was was a manipulative bitch and liar, who could basically wrap you around her skinny little fingers. She was also my best friend until I seen who she really was. I we startled out of my thoughts by the sound of a car pulling up next to me. Realizing I was staring at Alice I turned not before flashing her glaring face the finger.

I step out my car and meet Angela with a smug grin. "I win," I brag.

She huffs," You won because you have the fastest land animal as a car".

"You would have won if you wouldn't have got a work car and a cheetah is the fastest land animal," I correct. She huffs and rolls her eyes which of course catches Ben's attention. This time I roll my eyes, " Hey Ang, I'm going to go to my locker. There's no reason for me to hang around this mate fest anyways. So I'll see you both in home room."

I turn heading through the front door crowded with humans. After a few minutes of searching I find my locker and see that it is just seven lockers down from my previous one. I begin putting in my numbers when I am interrupted by a high voice.

"Oh my god! That outfit is a total disaster, I mean what girl wears a hat at school?" Alice questions.

Turning to her I put on my smug grin, that always makes me come off as cocky," I mean it's a fedora, a classic."

She stiffens as if she doesn't expect me to talk back. _Come on honey, we've been fighting for four years._ "It was a rhetorical question, dumbass. And that hat is a classic. A classic piece of shit."

You know when people say feathers get ruffled, yeah well mine just got fucking plucked, knowing she was talking about him. "Yeah well some people don't have to buy a load of expensive shit to look good. I look fucking awesome in classic 'shit' than you do in your expensive shit," I come back putting quotation marks on shit. I begin to leave my unopened locker and go to class. But still upset I turn back to an enraged Alice I say," you shouldn't wear a corset if you don't have the tits to hold it up and," I look her over, "you don't." I strut proudly down the crowded hall of onlookers towards home room.

**~E.S.~**

Arriving to home room I plop int the seat behind Angela and lay my head down on m arm that is o the desk.

"So...you got in another fight Alice Cullen," Ben stated awkwardly.

"Shut up," Angela snapped, "Bella what's wrong. What did the tiny bitch say?," Angela questioned while patting my head.

My head snapped up, "What's wrong is that I am mentally and physically tired of almost four years of arguing with Alice Cullen. She started that this shit but I'll end it one day, maybe not tomorrow, or this week, but one day it'll happen and I'll enjoy every minute of it," I promised.

Ben who didn't look convinced dug through his book bag and presented me with pen and paper, "Do you want to say that in writing because this rivalry between you two is pretty old."

I scowled at him and Angela turned to him, "Shut up," she exclaimed shaking her head. She looked back at me, "What did she say."

"First she insulted my beloved fedora I mean why the hell she she needs to talk about a hat when she's basically bald." Angela snorted. "And she also bought up _him._"

"That bitch," Angela exclaimed in fury. "Why in the hell would she-".

"Ms. Webber! That language is not allowed in my class. Normally you would have detention... but since it's the first day of a new school year I will let this be your first and ONLY warning. Now everyone let us all talk about this syllabus," Mr. Mason continued on his speech while I drowned the rest of the lesson and my frustrations with some Maroon 5 on my iPhone.

**~E.S.~**

The rest of my class passed by in a blur and before I knew it I was time for lunch. I looked around the slowly filling cafeteria for Ben or Angela. I spot them and run across the cafeteria clutching my hat and jump into the empty chair making it skid across the floor, making Angela jump and Ben growl.

"No need to go all territorial puppy on me now," I say holding my hands up in mock surrender. I plop down in my seat throwing my bag to the floor and prop my legs up on the table.

Angela turns to me," What has you all chipper?"

"Well. Since my horrid birthday is soon to come. I was thinking instead of having another birthday on this God forbidden town I was thinking-".

"Oh boy," Ben sighs. Angela and I turn and glare at him. "Sorry but I've always wanted to say that".

Angela looks at him with a frown, "Do I even have to say it?".

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," I glance at Ben, "I was thinking about having it in Seattle. You know how I was always talking about getting a tattoo? Well I was thinking about getting it done on Saturday and then making out a whole weekend there."

"Seattle! Oh, there is so much we could do in one weekend. How about shopping and clubbing and maybe we can go to a salon and a nice restaurant on your birthday," Angela said with sparkles basically in her eyes.

We discussed more accurate plans but we were interrupted by the bell. I had to biology with blasting music and a smile that soon into a frown when I see who is the classroom.

_Mike Newton _and _Edward Cullen_.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously...**_

We discussed more accurate plans but we were interrupted by the bell. I had to biology with blasting music and a smile that soon into a frown when I see who is the classroom.

_Mike Newton _and _Edward Cullen._

**B POV**

_Fucking perfect, just what I wished for!_

The bell rings and in comes rushing a scatter-brained Mr. Banner with freshly printed papers and a huge old style briefcase with stuff hanging out of it. He throws the breifcase in the corner of the room and hands a student the stack of papers.

"Pass that around. So as some of you may know I am Mr. Banner and welcome to Biology," he announces with a prideful smile. " I know in some classes you have to read that boring syllabus but I will just give you the papers and make it your responsibility to read it and get it signed and in my had by the end of the week so we can start with labs. I am also assigning you seats," he was cut off with the moans and groans of disagreement, " and you will NOT be allowed to change your seats this school year. So let's get started!" he then picked up his briefcase and straitens a crumpled piece of paper before callin out names and assigning them a lab partner and a table.

While he rattles off names my teeth clench in anticipated hope to get someone other that Newton or Cullen. When he assigns Mike a lab partner my smile brightly and I cross my fingers hoping I don't get Edward. But my hopes and dreams are shattered.

"Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen. Table Seven," Mr. Banner said and begins to recite the next names when I cut him off.

"The hell I will have that arrogant ass as my partner," I all but shout, ignoring the snickers and looks people are throwing my way.

"Isabella when I said no one will NOT change their seats that includes you so go. And I don't allow cussing in my class," Mr. Banner states with a frustrated frown.

"Well I won't be FUCKING sit next to Edward FUCKING Cullen so I suggest you FUCKING change your rules." Mr. Banner says nothing but presses the little red button on the wall. "I don't need a escort I'll go to the office on my own." I walk out the class slamming the door behind me and trudge towards the office.

I pull open the office doors and I am met with a cool gust of the A/C. I walk up to the empty desk and tap the bell. I wait a few seconds and tap it again. I sigh and hop over the desk clutching my fedora and head into the back that leads to Mrs. Cope's office. I slam the door open, frightening a bleary eyed Mrs. Cope.

"Child, you almost scared me to death," she said clutching her chest. She wipes the smeared lipstick from the side of her mouth looking flustered and upset, "You got in trouble again! Who you piss off this time?"

"Banner."

"David Banner! The man's is as calm as a damn hippie, how the hell did you piss him off?"

"With my charming personality," I state sarcastically. "And as much as you want to talk gossip, I don't. So is she free?"

"Just go on in girly."

"Thanks Shelly," I give her a wink and head into the principal's office without knocking. I wished I would have knocked.

There on the desk practically fucking with clothes on was Principal and Mr. Cheney, Ben's parents.

"You are at school for goodness sake! Wait until I call you parents," I said mimicking what Principal Cheney would have said if she seen someone in this situation. They instantly froze and turned to me with matching looks of shock and annoyance.

"Isabella why must we do this. Your mother said she has corrected you," she said in a sarcastic voice, while getting off of the desk.

I watch as she scribbles words on the red sheet. "Well I go with the flow."

She hands the paper to me and then puts her hand on the small of my back directing me to the door. She then abruptly takes off my fedora and looks me over, "I don't want or see that hat again and take that stud out of your nose." She shoves the hat and the detention slip in my hands and all but pushes me out the door, "Detention's thursday morning and get out my office."

I laugh loudly and get out the office. _Oh this is going of be one hell of a year._

**Sorry for the short chapter I had a busy week and my grandmother fractured her back and wrist. Please pray for her.**


End file.
